The Un-misfortune of Losing it All
by MeladyDuo0003
Summary: Oh lookie! It's another EriSol fic! A dramatic tale of a man...and another man! One man works at the hotel where the other man stays with his psycho roommate! They find they both go to the same collage and have similar schedules! Yeah and then... stuff... :) I'm going through my old fics and posting them so if you think it's worth continuing message me and I'll see what I can do.


The Un-misfortune of Losing it All

One groggy eye opened , one tired hand went up to rub at a disgruntled and sleep-deprived face. As this figure managed to quit wallowing in self-pity and cursing the world for this invention of time, it's bony and pale hand rotated the alarm clock closer to the figure's heavily lidded eyes.

"…Huh… Nope." Was the only thing heard before the much-abused alarm clock was dropped suddenly and the lazy figure went back to sleeping.

"Get up, looooooooser! Don't want to miss your job interview, now do we!?" An un-welcomed and vial voice exclaimed post to the startling sound of a door banging open.

"Mrrrrrph…"

The intruder narrowed her mocking, cobalt eyes. _Challenge accepted._

_6:46: A resident on the 7__th__ floor called in a complaint about what sounded like "someone trying to fit an impregnated-elephant into a tiny-ass clown car…" _

"What the-?!" Started an employee as his manager barged in.

"Go check out the residents living in apartment 248 on floor 8. Something about a disturbance and racket coming from there." His manager rubbed his abused ear that had the misfortune of answering apartment 124's call, an infamous man who obviously believed that people shouldn't be able to hear through at least one ear.

"WHAT. Tho if it turnth out to be thome fucking _inthaine_ murderer –"

"Then we'll know what the disturbance is and we can evict them." The manager adjusted his aviators.

"… I. Will. Haunt. You. Forever. You. Ath." The employee reasoned, quite happily as he got up and marched on like a real trooper! Nah. Not the point though, as he found himself at door 2x4=8 he-wait… back the mother-trucker up…

"_Ath_holes." Employee grounded out as he banged on the door.

"-iska!"

"Yeah? Cool, go get the door manwhore." _Oh gog._

"No! Why don't you?! I'm moussing my hair!"

_BANG_

"Aaaaaaaand now you're not! Go get the door."

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

"W-what?!" A shorter guy huffed out angrily to the employee. Said employee stared impassive at the resident with half moussed, half crazy brown hair.

"W-well?!" _Weird speech impediment much? Well, then again I lisp… But his is just flat out odd._

Employee cleared his throat, "Noise complaint." _Oh yes, feel my authority, fruitcake._

The resident widened his eyes in understanding.

"Oh!… W-well I apologize, we'vve had a rough morning. It's the end of our break for Thanksgivving and-"

"Kay, well can I come in to make sure everything's in order."

"That w-wasn't a question w-was it. And since it w-wasn't-"

"Nope and neither was yours, princess." Employee said, motioning for the guy to let him in.

"Hmpf!" The resident's face puffed up like some angry-demonic-puffer fish before puffing out his chest and flipping his hair back haughtily then proceeded to end his show by stalking off back into his apartment, but leaving the door open for the employee.

"Ooooooooh~ who's this Eri-el?" A woman crooned out from the couch, holding a remote. A bottle of mousse flew out of what's to be assumed the bathroom, but hot chick acted like it was the funniest thing ever, cackling as she dodged the flying environment killer.

"Be that way, then! I was gonna compliment you for _finally_ getting someone to like you, even if said is a lanky-ass, Minecraft-loving, SOB..." Hot chick hummed.

"Whoa, what?" Employee interrupted the now bitch. Bitch cackled again, throwing her head over to address him.

"Don't _eeeeeeeeven_ deny it, I can practically _see_ your virtual diamond pix-axe sticking out of your pants by the mention of the name."

Employee flushed angrily, "What'th that thuppothed to mean!?"

"What I _said._" She rolled her eyes and turned back to the tv. Employee was about to kill a bitch when he felt himself being tugged back to the door.

"Okay, as you can _see_- nothin's out of order, just a rough mornin' and you can tell Karkat to change his fuckin' tampon!" The resident rushed out, exasperated.

"Whoa, hold your hortheth, princess-" Employee grabbed the hands pushing him out of the door.

"Yes?! W-what, "The resident cleared his throat and in a calmer voice, "what now?"

Employee raised an eyebrow and stared at the guy for a second before continuing, mostly just to piss the guy off even more.

"You know Karkat?" The resident rolled his blue eyes,

"Yes, and you too, Sol!" The resident narrowed his eyes when he saw the shock on Sol's face.

"We go to the same college, and I'm in _four_ of your classes." Resident exhaled through his nose, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh."

"Yeah, w-well, farewell-" The guy said in a disappointed voice.

'_Farewell?! Whoa pompous a-hole-_"Wait-you're Ampora right?" Employee suddenly put together, causing the door to halt before closing.

"That's my last name, my first name's Eridan."

"Yeah and my name'th not 'Thol', it'th Thollux."

"I know, I shorten everyone's name after knowing them for a bit."

An awkward silence passed before Sollux broke it.

"Tho what time do our firtht clatheth thtart?"

Eridan looked down at his watch, pushing up his sliding glasses.

"Oh _fuck!_" Sollux jumped

"They start in an hour! And I don't havve a ride yet!" The crazy little man dramatically proceeded to flip-the-freak-out.

"Chill! My gog, you're thuch a princeth! I can give you a ride, dumbath, we're going to the same place."

Eridan calmed down (to some degree) and nodded running back into his apartment and came back within Olympic worthy time with a backpack and a fancy camera slung around his neck.

"Let's go, let's go!" Eridan jerked Sollux with him, proving that shorter people can easily be stronger than himself.

"Hold. _Up_! We thtill need to grab my thingth too!" Eridan calmed himself down again and walked slower with Sollux, but still clutching onto his arm tightly.

Sollux winced, "Do you have a fucking dithorder or thomething?!" Sollux asked irritated.

"W-well…" Eridan's mind seemed to be working at the speed of light and his hands were twitching.

"_Yeth?!"_ Eridan seemed to amp up in his twitching madness.

"I've been diagnosed with Mania but, it's just _Hypomania_! Meaning, that it's not as serious, you know? Since it's not that serious it still affects me somewhat, but not as horribly-! Yeah you get it-." Eridan bit his lip to stop his rambling. Sollux felt as if he'd just stolen the 1st place douche-bag award from his manager (who as we all know from reading the two sentences he's uttered so far, is the world biggest douche).

Sollux rubbed the back of his head, grimacing.

"Awwk-wward…"

"Not till you thaid that."

"I'm not the one w-who just screw-wed up royally!"

"Uh-huh, yeah well, thcrew you."

Eridan laughed, forcing an eyebrow raise from Sollux.

"Don't look at me like that! I barely get to talk to anyone! W-well it's mostly because of my, uhh, yeah, but, oh dammit I'm doing it again! Oh my glub! W-wait why are w-we stopping?!" Sollux dead-panned,

"My apartment."

"Oh, do you w-want me to stay out here or-?"

"Just come in, moron." Eridan followed behind Sollux, the latter trying to hold back a few things about Dora and Ariel's potty-mouthed child.

"W-wow you livve in _ filth, _you know that right?" Eridan sniffed as he condescended the small but suitable room filled with a futon, random burned discs, different programs strewn out on a faded yellow coffee table, and a 42" TV hooked up to multiple cords on a wall. Once you looked past this, though it got worse, soda bottles stuffed under the coffee table, papers scattered on a corner table along with coffee cups and a crumpled comforter thrown next to the futon that was half pulled out and a pillow blocking the futon from closing.

A faint, "Thuck my bulge!" made its way back to Eridan from a back closet somewhere next to the bathroom.

Eridan smiled despite the harshness of his new self-declared friend's words, hey when you only have one friend it's hard not to!

Sollux peaked around the opened closet door to Eridan, wondering why he hadn't replied. Sollux smirked despite himself, the asshole was too funny to watch as he thought to himself with ever changing expressions . _What a weirdo. _Snorting at his own comment, Sollux made his way past Eridan to the door.

Eridan raised his eyebrow and hid giggles behind a fist.

"I can't believe you just _snorted_!"

"Oh gog, come on." Sollux grabbed Eridan by the arm and continued on their way.

Ignoring the snide comments from his boss as they made he made his way out the main entrance(and flat out ignoring Eridan's dramatic rants), Sollux managed to pull the pompous asshole to his vehicle.

Vehicle might've been too much of a compliment…

"W-what is that supposed to be, a-"

A slap in someone's face, a shush, and a girly squeal about unwashed hands later…

Sollux waited with raised eyebrows as Eridan climbed in the outdated truck. _Oh seriously, how is this bitchy guy so cu-? Whoa, no. _

"Yoo-hoo?!" Sollux slapped the arm out of his face.

"What now?" Sollux sighed looking back over to the seated Eridan and froze.

_Since when did he get so close to my fa-_

_CLICK._

Eridan brought back his camera, humming gleefully as he examined his new picture.

"I'm not even going to-" Sollux shook his head and rammed his piece-of-junk into gear, continuing his angry musings in mumbled nonsense.


End file.
